


The Back of a Cop Car

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: The back of a cop car is one of the weirdest places to fall in love. That didn’t stop Ben, though, and if he could, he would do it all over again.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Back of a Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cop Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318026) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



“You’re insane,” Ben threw his head back, glancing at the couple of grumpy cops outside the car. "We're so screwed."

Honestly, they weren’t supposed to be there. Okay, alright, everyone who gets arrested says that they aren’t supposed to be there, but come on, have a little faith.

It was all Rey's idea. Since she was a kid, she loved seeing planes. There was something about imagining where people were going and what they were going to do there, having a sort of freedom she herself didn't have, being bounced from foster home to foster home. It was Rey who suggested it as an option when Ben asked where she wanted to go after their picnic date. She didn’t even care about the ‘no trespassing’ signs - 'I've done things like that a million times before, Ben' -, even after he had pointed out it could bring them trouble. She just wanted to show him what she loved seeing, and he couldn’t think of protesting.

There was something about how the blue lights hit her green eyes, bringing up all the freedom inside her that had hypnotised him, so much so that he didn’t think of the possibility that the two would go to jail. Hux would totally laugh at him if he heard what had happened, he was being arrested just for wanting to see planes! Out of all the reasons, he was going to prison for a date.

But, honestly, Poe was the least of his problems.

“What’s that face for?” Rey asked, her tone so light that she didn’t even sound like someone who was being _arrested_.

“Your mother’s gonna kill me.”

The laugh the girl let out made his heart swell inside his chest and his stomach to fill up with butterflies. She was so beautiful and so free, how could that be real?

“No, she won’t,” she pressed her cheek on his shoulder. "Maz knows me. She won't blame you. My Uncle Ben... Now that's another story. Let's just hope he didn't just decide to visit."

Ben swallowed down. Rey's uncle Obi-Wan Kenobi was a retired military that happened to me his grandfather's best friend back in God-knows-how-long-ago and wasn't exactly easy. 

"What about your mum?"

He shrugged. She'd bailed Han out of prison for worse than just trespassing. Once his father had essentially stolen a bunch of rare animals that were being farmed for food just so he could free them. 

The car wasn’t so small, but she had made sure to sit real close to him, and if it wasn’t for the cuffs around their wrists he would probably be reaching to hold her hand by now.

“Mum is fine, but now I'm afraid of Kenobi. Thank you."

Rey shook her head, snorting in a laugh that just made him blush.

"You're welcome."

He just rolled his eyes, glancing outside the window to the two cops standing away.

“What are they doing?” she asked.

He squeezed his eyes, trying to see what was in the policeman’s hand, and quickly identified it when he put it against his ear.

“I think they are calling someone.”

Rey only made an understanding face, shrugging it off, and turned to him once again.

“Would you do it again?” she whispered into his ear.

Ben turned around abruptly and his breath got caught in his chest when he realised her face was just a few inches from his.

“Huh?” he asked, foolishly staring into her eyes. She had gorgeous eyes.

“Would you do this again?” Rey smiled.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Please. Anytime.”

She smiled even more, leaning closer and rubbing her nose on his gently.

“Ben…” she whispered.

“Yeah?” he asked, almost hypnotised.

Rey leant a _bit_ closer to him, but the two of them jumped when the door of the car was abruptly opened and the Asian man that had handcuffed the two leant to look at them.

“Come out. You’re free to go.”

The girl had a surprised smile on her face when leaving the car, but Ben was just relieved. He didn’t want to go to jail.

“Thank you, officer,” he affirmed. “Thank you very much.”

He just raised his eyebrow, opening a tiny grin.

“Don’t thank me. Thank her uncle.”

Ben’s eyes widened before he cringed. Shit.

He would have to face Mr Kenobi.

* * *

Ben drove to Rey's house very hesitantly, almost not wanting to get there. He was ready to hear anything from her uncle, from a sermon to a straight-up restraining order he got super fast from his lawyer friends that said that neither he nor his descendants or anyone from his family line could come closer than a thousand miles from any member of their family ever again.

When he finally parked inside the property, his too shiny car contrasting with the whole aesthetic of the simple but comfy house, both Maz and Obi-Wan were waiting outside the door, and he could Rey's foster siblings – Rose and Poe – peeking from the closest window.

“Good evening, Mr Kenobi,” Ben said, trying to sound at least decent. “Lovely night isn’t it?”

“To watch planes? Sure.”

His hot face was cold right by the time Obi-Wan finished speaking, and he couldn’t even glance at Maz, who stood behind him with a serious face.

“Uncle Ben…” Rey started.

“I’ll talk to you when we’re inside, Go get inside.”

She didn’t protest, only looking down and complying, leaving the teen alone with the older man.

“Mr Kenobi, look…”

“No need to apologise,” Obi-Wan interrupted him. “I know Rey very well, and she isn’t easy. I’m glad it was trespassing to watch planes fly and not hitting the car on a post, do you hear me?”

Ben relaxed. ‘ _Okay. That wasn’t bad, he wasn’t reacting so badly.’_

“You’re not even asking who proposed it?” he suggested.

The man shook his head, not close to seeming impressed.

“Again, I know Rey. Just know that I’m letting you off the hook with this one, you have to stop letting her manipulate you so easily, boy. Next time I won’t be so cool.”

The teen confirmed, this time flushing all over again.

“Thank you, sir.”

"Now go home. Leia and Han are waiting for you."

Ben grimaced. Oh, yeah. Maybe bringing Rey home wasn't the hardest part of the night.

Obi-Wan was ready to turn around and enter when an idea seemingly popped into his head.

“Well, what new things did you learn today?”

The boy didn’t have to think. His answer could have been that he learnt Rey was absolutely bonkers. Or that he should never trespass again. Or that policemen don’t really like teens, especially when they are giggly. Or that Obi-Wan Kenobi probably had a great sweet talk to get them off that one easily. But it was none of those.

“That I'll do anything stupid for Rey all over again.”

That was probably not what her uncle wanted to hear, but he didn’t act surprised.

“Yes, you will, kid. Yes, you will."


End file.
